In recent years, wireless communication more convenient than a traditional wire communication has been focused besides the traditional wire communication. The wireless communication may use a technique (an antenna diversity technique) in which a plurality of antennas are used in the communication for expanding a communication area or suppressing effect from an interference wave.
In a receiver antenna diversity technique for receiving wireless signals using one of a plurality of antennas, the antennas which can receive radio waves successfully may be different from one another for every communication partner. For the occasion, in order to successfully receive wireless signals from a plurality of communication partners, antennas which can successfully receive the wireless signals from the communication partners should be used for receiving the wireless signals at timings when the communication partners send the wireless signals.
A technique is disclosed that a communication device initializes antennas based on an received signal strength indicator (RSSI) so as to share communication timings between the communication device and a communication terminal, when the communication terminal (station) initializes registration for establishing a channel to the communication device (access point) (Patent Literature (PTL) 1, for example).
In addition, a technique is disclosed that an antenna in a access point having a reception level lower than or equal to a threshold value is eliminated from candidates of antennas to be used for reception (for example PTL 2).